


Костяная нога

by siromanez



Series: sci-fi [2]
Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Background Femslash, Drabble, F/F, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, T-1000 - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Иногда трудно разобрать, чем люди отличаются от машин.





	

В туннеле было слишком влажно и холодно, воздух застоявшийся и полный человеческих и собачьих испарений. Не лучшее место для детей. Мальчонка сбивался, хрипел, кашлял. Марго кудахтала над ним, массировала спину, шептала, утешая. Джо закусила губу: они уже выслушали пять или шесть вариантов сказочки.  
Дети явно заучивали на память и повторяли друг другу нараспев, будто стихи в старые времена, до "Скайнета". Вот так же, нараспев, давным-давно мать убаюкивала сказками малютку Джо. 

Детвора жалась в угол, превратившись в ворох тряпок. Старались не дышать. Перед грязными мордахами висели предательские облачка пара. Еще бы, ведь сам командир, старший в убежище, слушал их. Решение его было пострашнее рыскавших на поверхности машин.  
А Генрих равнодушно ждал, пока мальчик продолжит; но рука Генриха ни на мгновение не отрывалась от приклада — он был в бешенстве.  
— Давай, Руппи, — попросила Марго ласково, — дальше.  
— Подойти и сказать: «Повернись, волшебная дверь», — робко затянул Руппи. — И тогда…  
— И тогда бум, — не выдержала Джо и ударила ладонью о ладонь перед собой. — Та-ра-рам, вращается дверь, открывается проход.  
— Джо, — Марго перехватила ее запястье. Не помогло.  
Джо уже завелась не на шутку:  
— Фотоэлементы! Внезапно работают, после стольких лет, и контроль аудио. Тварь дрессирует детей, Генрих!  
— Не говори "тварь" о железке. Я хочу дослушать мальчика, — в широкой улыбке Генриха не хватало парочки верхних зубов. Получалось зло и хищно. — Что дальше, парень? Внутри старуха, она знает твои желания, у нее костяная нога?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Но не железка? Не долбаный терминатор?  
— Сэр!  
— Солдат, ты сам ее видел и поручишься? Не терминатор? Молчишь? Есть живой малец, видевший старуху своими глазами?  
— Милли ходила туда с собакой, почти взрослой, мне по пояс, и собака не лаяла… — затараторил совсем мелкий пацан. Ему по пояс, едва выше колена взрослому.  
— Молчать! И где Милли? Тупица Милли уже нашла родителей? Своих мертвых родителей? Я отдавал приказ выходить наружу? Я посылал Милли наверх? Не слышу! Милли не подчинилась приказам, Милли была плохим солдатом, Милли умерла, нам ее не жаль. Это понятно? Повторить!  
— Милли умерла, нам ее не жаль… — затянули несколько голосов.

Марго держала Джо за плечи. В узком коридоре ни единого шанса против такого здоровяка, как Генрих: это будет не бой, а борьба.

— Теперь ты, Джо, — Генрих ткнул в нее пальцем. — Основное, коротко.  
— Вы описываете развалины лаборатории моего отца, — Джо чуть зубами не скрипела. — Там пять лет назад заварили в баке с кислотой термина…  
— Хватит. Не покидать убежище без приказа! Не повторять историй о старухе. О нарушителях докладывать. Это понятно? Не слышу?  
Генрих никогда не кричал, но голос его лязгал, даже в ушах звенело. Или у Джо звенело в ушах от злости. Она зажмурилась на секунду, и тут же получила кулаком в живот. Бил он коротко, без замаха. Джо со свистом втянула воздух, поштанулась, стена обожгла спину ледяной влагой.  
— С детьми закончили, — лязгнуло над головой. — Меня не интересуют сломанные железки, неспособные доползти до убежища. Пусть сгниет там, чем бы оно... Джо, и перестань морочить голову Марго. Пойди и поимей свободного парня. Я знаю, ты знаешь! Не надо невыполнимых обещаний. Ты даже меня сейчас больше хочешь, пусть и бесишься.

Это было самое обидное.  
Но только до момента, когда видео с камеры на мальчишеской куртке пошло белым шумом.  
Тварь научилась распознавать и блокировать жучки. Как любопытно! Джо с трудом могла усидеть на месте. Но в наушнике завопила Марго: дуреха бросила наблюдательный пост и двинулась к детям. В самое логово. С парадного входа.  
Повернись, волшебная дверь!  
Потом связь оборвалась.

Не Генриха собачье дело, с кем ей спать, думала Джо, выбираясь из удобной засады на вражескую территорию. Всего лишь парочка злых и нетерпеливых поцелуев, но Марго не жаловалась. Дети — как наживка, чтобы уговорить на такое Марго, большего не понадобилось.  
Все равно мальцы пошли бы за новой порцией вранья, ходили сиротки целый год, и некоторые пропадали, никто их не искал. Плевать, меньше ртов — порции больше. Потому что Генрих заранее похоронил тех, кто не боготворил приказы и дисциплину. Его забота — убежище, его забота — солдаты.  
«Если не ради детей, за что мы тогда воюем? Всех лазеек не перекрыть. Тварь дурит и жрет наших детей, ищет проход в убежище», — повторяла Джо, и глаза у Марго были на мокром месте от таких слов.  
Но Джо не жалела.

Развалины оказались пещерой сокровищ.  
Десяток уничтоженных восьмисотых и шестисотых. Заманил своих древних собратьев радиомаячком, прикончил и распотрошил. У некоторых он брал механику и детали, у восьмисотых — процессоры, позволявшие менять исходные программы, отключать контроль.  
Изувеченные летающие мини-охотники валялись вдоль коридора, как хлебные крошки в сказке.  
Сгоревший остов мотоцикла был похож на скорбный памятник мототерминатору. Изогнули и выставили напоказ, будто копируя работы художников.  
У Джо ладони зачесались от любопытства. Т-1000, расплющенный, а потом замурованный ее отцом в баке с кислотой. И переживший страшный взрыв, когда лабораторию атаковали машины. Как он сохранился? Долгие годы ее сны повторялись: она вместе с отцом смотрела в монитор, следила за тем, что происходит в баке, как беснующееся металлическое чудовище борется, пытаясь спастись.  
Пять лет после взрыва он по молекулам собирал себя в одно целое, но полностью восстановиться не смог, иначе ушел бы. И он забрал из восьмисотых чипы, пригодные к перепрограммированию.  
Что он с собой сделал? Убийца своих.  
Нет, дети не зря с ума сходили от этого места. Джо их отлично понимала. Она протянула руку и коснулась изувеченной рамы мотоцикла…

Заминировано.

Сознание вернулось вместе с адской головной болью и странным звуком чужих шагов. Протез, костяная нога.  
Шаги приближались. Потолок над Джо раскачивался, и на фоне качающихся ламп появилась Марго.  
— Зачем? — прохрипела Джо.  
— Не знал, сработает ли мотоцикл. А она звала тебя перед смертью. Кричала, что любит.  
— Зачем… нога… — слова давались с трудом. — Почему говорю?  
На лице Марго мелькнуло недоумение, потом оно снова неестественно окаменело.  
— Ты парализована ниже шеи. Не чувствуешь боли там. Спинной мозг.  
— По… няла. Ты ударил. Ждал, когда очнусь. А твоя нога?  
— Изучал реакции, подбирал лучший способ. Проба и ошибка. Дети не верили в протез у терминатора.  
— Так учится нейросеть, все живое, — выдавила Джо из последних сил. Она умирает, а в голове ничего, кроме банальностей, вот проклятье! — Так появился "Скайнет". Теперь ты, ты — его конкурент.  
— Возможно, — на лице Марго мелькнул интерес. Или показалось.  
— Станете убивать друг друга, как люди. Ты… Поэтому дети?!  
— Я узнал тебя, девочка, — улыбнулась Марго.  
Джо хотела сказать "спасибо".


End file.
